


The Way to Stiles's Heart

by NotMyBestIdea



Series: Sterek Valentine Week 2019 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Getting Together, Gift Giving, M/M, Secret Admirer, Sterek Valentine Week 2019, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMyBestIdea/pseuds/NotMyBestIdea
Summary: Someone is leaving Valentine's Day gifts for Stiles. He has no idea who would do such a thing.





	The Way to Stiles's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> For Sterek Valentine Week (2019), day 2: bear/bare and day 6: secret admirer.  
> Unsurprisingly, I didn't do the whole week, but I decided to at least finish the fic I started, even if it is late.

“Ugh, Valentine’s Day,” Stiles grumbled to Scott. “Or the Day of Dreadful Puns, as I like to call it.” 

They were walking to their lockers before their first class, and there were a plethora (thank you SAT vocab word of the day calendar) of stuffed animal-wielding and chocolate heart-bearing couples littering the hall.

Stiles was over it.

“If I see one more stuffed bear holding a heart with ‘I love you bear-y much’ stitched on it, I’m going to punch something. Probably the person holding it.”

“Dude, you love puns,” Scott said, looking a little shifty. He’d probably bought that exact bear for Allison.

“Yeah, good ones.” 

“Are there any good puns?”

Stiles gasped. “You’re dead to me, McCall. Friendship over.”

“That makes me bear-y sad.” Scott scampered away before Stiles could put him in a headlock, which was just as well, because Mr. Harris was watching them from his classroom and Stiles didn’t feel like another detention for ‘roughhousing’.

“See you later,” Scott called as he headed for his locker.

Stiles shook his fist playfully after him, then went to his own locker. When he opened it to stuff his backpack inside and grab everything he needed for his morning classes, he found a red and silver striped gift bag waiting for him.

“How- “ he muttered, “who-” Who was leaving him a Valentine’s Day gift and how had they gotten into his locker? No one he knew would do that, even if they were interested in him like that. All of his friends were coupled up. This wasn’t the kind of prank they would play either. 

Gingerly, Stiles tilted the bag so he could see inside. Nothing popped out to cover him in glitter or something equally horrible. He could see some sort of stuffed animal. He reached in and pulled it out using his thumb and forefinger, holding it at arm’s length with his eyes squeezed tightly shut. It still didn’t explode, so he took a chance and actually looked at it. It was a fuzzy little bee holding a heart that said ‘Bee Mine’. Stiles groaned at the pun, but that didn’t stop the smile that tugged at his lips.

He checked, but there was no card, nothing to show who had left the gift. There was a Reese’s peanut butter heart - his favorite - at the bottom of the bag, but that didn’t narrow it down; everybody knew about Stiles and his lifelong love affair with peanut butter and chocolate. 

The warning bell rang. He snagged the candy, put the bee back in the bag, and hung it on one of the coat hooks to keep it from getting squished. Then he shoved his backpack in, grabbed his homework and his books and slammed his locker shut. He would have to figure this mystery out later.

Unfortunately, the mystery wanted to be figured out now, and it occupied his brain all the way until lunch. As soon as the bell rang, he raced to his locker, determined to examine the bag and its contents more carefully. There had to be  _ something _ that would point to the person who had given it to him. 

Stiles flung open his locker to dump his books… and found another gift bag alongside the first. This one was white with shiny red hearts all over it. He hurriedly got rid of his books and grabbed the new gift, treating it with a lot less caution than he had the first one. It was another stuffed animal, a monkey this time. It was holding a banana in one hand and a heart that said ‘I’m bananas 4 U’ in the other. He smiled, then examined it, the bee, and both bags with the focus of a crime scene investigator. He found another Reese’s heart, but still no clue about who his secret admirer was. He put everything away and stared at the gifts thoughtfully. Obviously he wasn’t going to figure this out now. He popped the chocolate in his mouth and went to lunch. It was time to consult an expert.

“Heyyyy, Lyds,” Stiles said as he placed his tray of food on the empty spot next to hers. The whole table stared at him, but he ignored them.

“To what do I owe the annoyance?” Lydia said, but he ignored that, too, because he knew she didn't mean it. They were study partners, so she’d stop looking at him like he was something she’d scraped off her shoe and actually treated him like a human being now. It helped that he’d finally stopped crushing on her.

“I have a mystery and you’re the only one smart enough to help me figure it out.”

Lydia raised a brow at him. “You have thirty seconds,” she said, nodding over at Jackson, who was walking toward them with a scowl on his face.

“Two Valentine’s gifts left in my locker, one this morning, one just before lunch. Who would do that?”

She just stared at him, then shook her head. “I don’t know, Stiles, who  _ would _ do that?” He got the feeling her words weren’t really meant for him. Someone at the table? Okay, that narrowed the field of suspects.

Before Stiles could push for more, Jackson arrived. Only the fact he was carrying Lydia’s lunch as well as his own stopped him from picking Stiles up and throwing him out of the seat, Stiles was sure of it. 

“Move, Stilinski, or-” Jackson began.

“Yeah, yeah. Unnecessary violence, macho posturing, blah, blah, blah.” Stiles grabbed his tray and left quickly. He’d gotten - well, not exactly what he’d come for, but he was a step closer.

The rest of lunch was spent going over the list of possibles with Scott, who spent most of the conversation talking about Allison - who had a later lunch period than them today - and wondering how she liked her Valentine’s gift and offering up the most ridiculous culprits.

“Derek Hale? Really, Scott? He’s near the bottom of the list, right above Jackson and Lydia. Hell, Greenberg is a more likely possibility.” Stiles shuddered. He really hoped it wasn’t Greenberg.

“Why? I mean, why is he less likely than anyone else at that table?” 

_ Because I want it to be him _ , Stiles thought, but he just shook his head. He was trying very hard not to make Derek his new Lydia. “He’s out of my league.”

“You said that about Lydia and that never kept you from hoping.”

Damn Scott for being so… Scott. “Maybe I’m growing as a person. Maturing. Tomorrow I’m opening a retirement account.”

Scott snorted and Stiles quickly distracted him with a question about Allison. It worked like a charm and Stiles only half-listened as he kept thinking about his mystery. There was no way it could be Derek. Unless this was some sort of prank; he couldn’t rule that out.

He went back to his locker after lunch. There were no new gifts, but he hadn’t really expected there to be. He had a feeling there would be another one at the end of the day, though.

His afternoon classes crawled by. If any of his suspects were in his classes, he would watch them surreptitiously, but nobody was acting weird. Except for him, judging by the strange looks Erica kept giving him in history class.

He would have run out of the room at the end of the day, but Erica cornered him before he could get out of his seat.

“What is up with you, Stiles?” she demanded.

“What? Nothing! What do you mean? Nothing is up with me.”

“Uh-huh.” She rolled her eyes and waited, still standing over him. Damn, she’d gotten good at looming. Stiles shrank back in his seat a little.

Wait. Boyd. Erica was dating Boyd, who was Derek’s best friend. “So, uh, has Boyd mentioned any pranks that someone might be playing on me today?”

“Pranks? What happened?”

“Um, just some gifts. No notes, so I don’t know who they’re from. Just wondering if it’s part of a set up.”

Erica shook her head. “I haven’t heard anything. Boyd knows I hate that kind of shit. He’d never be a part of something like that.”

That didn’t exactly set his mind at ease. Boyd not participating in a cruel Valentine’s Day prank was not the same as there not being a cruel Valentine’s Day prank. He sighed.

“You know, it could be the real thing,” Erica told him. “It’s not outside the realm of possibility that someone likes you, right?”

Stiles shrugged. If anyone liked him like that, they’d been keeping that information to themselves.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine. And if it’s not, let me know who I have to beat up, okay?”

“Sure, Catwoman,” he snorted. She’d do it too, with Boyd to back her up if she got tired.

“See you later, Batman.” Then she was sauntering away

Stiles gathered his things and left the room soon after, ignoring the sympathetic look his history teacher was giving him from her desk. Even she thought he was getting pranked, and she had no idea what was going on.

The hallway was still crowded, which he allowed to delay him on his way back to his locker. Whatever was waiting for him would still be there by the time he got there. Whether it was another gift from his secret admirer, his actual secret admirer, or a gaggle of assholes waiting to point and laugh at him remained to be seen.

Nobody was hanging around in an obvious way by his locker, so that left option number one. Sure enough, there was another gift bag, this one just plain red. Inside, there was a stuffed puppy in a coffee cup with the words ‘Puppy Love’ written around it in a cutesy font. At the bottom of the bag was another Reese’s heart… and a note.

 

> _ Stiles- _
> 
> _ I like you a lot, but I couldn’t figure out how to tell you. _
> 
> _ I hope you like me too. _
> 
> _ Meet me on the lacrosse field after school? _
> 
> _ -D. _

 

D? Who had been at the table whose name started with a D? Derek, of course, but it couldn’t be him. Danny? That would be cool. Stiles liked Danny. He just didn’t think Danny liked him. Tolerate, yes, like, no. And there was that one frenemy of Lydia’s. Darla? Daria? Della? Something like that. They weren’t even on each others’ radar, as far as he knew. 

There was only one way to find out. He put everything away, texted Scott what was going on, and headed out to the lacrosse field with a determined stride. The determined stride lasted only as long as it took to get through the school; once the field was in sight, he faltered and walked slowly toward it, stopping every few steps to look around.

As he got closer, he could see someone standing by the bleachers. Definitely a guy, so it wasn’t Darla/Daria/Della or whoever. Dark hair, but somehow Stiles didn’t think it was Danny.

It was Derek.

Stiles blinked rapidly, sure that the figure would turn into someone else as he got closer.

No, still Derek. He was shifting his weight from one foot to the other and there was something pink and fluffy in his hands.

Stiles stopped a few feet away, suddenly wishing he was wearing his backpack so he could fiddle with the straps or otherwise occupy himself and not feel stupid just standing there. He shoved his hands in his pockets.

“Hey,” he said, like an idiot.

“Hey,” Derek said with a tiny smile. 

“You left the gifts? The note?”

Derek nodded. Stiles took a step closer.

“You meant it? That you like me?”

Derek nodded again. “This is for you.” He held out the stuffed animal. It was a bear.

Stiles took it. It was holding a heart that said ‘You’re bear-ific!’ He grinned. “You’re lucky it doesn’t say ‘I love you bear-y much’. I would have been obligated to punch you.”

Derek smiled uncertainly. “I thought you liked puns?”

“Yeah, good ones.”

“Are there any good ones?”

“Have you been talking to Scott?”

“No?”

There was an awkward silence. “Thanks,” Stiles said finally. “For the gifts.” He turned the bear over and over in his hands. “And I uh, I like you too.” He shot a quick look at Derek, who was smiling. His breath caught. How did such a grumpy-looking guy have a smile like sunshine?

“Do you want to go out with me some time?”

This had to be a dream. Stiles nodded. “Sure.”

“Right now? We could go...somewhere. Coffee?”

Stiles nodded. “Emily’s Diner? We could meet there. After I get my stuff.”

“Okay.”

Stiles darted forward and kissed Derek on the cheek. “See you soon,” he said, then turned and ran back toward the school. He was going on a date with Derek freaking Hale. If he hurried, he’d have time to freak out about it with Scott first.


End file.
